Iron Fist
by ZerodotJander
Summary: The 3rd Tekken tournament ends with True Ogre's defeat, but he is not destroyed. His soul survives and summons the greatest fighters in the world to the Tekken Tag Tournament. Ranma and Ryouga, who were caring for Jun Kazama, tag along and compete. Lot
1. Prologue Part A: Toshin Destroyedor is i...

Disclaimer: None of the characters and most of the moves aren't mine.  
I'm just borrowing them. Don't sue.  
  
Background:  
  
This Prologue to the fic elaborates on the Tekken portion of the  
background to Chapter 1. For a detailed background to Tekken, read the  
long document at  
  
http://www.tekkenzaibatsu.com/tekkentag/faq/ttt-history.txt  
  
I'll explain any really really really important details, and the history  
is by no means necessary to enjoy the fic, but overall it'll make more  
sense if you read the history.  
  
This is what you need to know for THIS fic:  
  
Tekken is a game for Arcade/PSX/PS2. This fic is set at the end of  
Tekken 3 and the beginning of Tekken Tag. The Tekken (Iron Fist)  
tournaments were founded by Heihachi Mishima, the head of the Mishima  
corporate empire. He had a son, Kazuya Mishima, and an adoptive son,  
Lee Chaolan. Heihachi trained Kazuya brutally to make him a great  
martial artist (sound familiar?) and brought him to near death more than  
once. In Tekken 1, Kazuya made a deal with the Devil and sold his soul  
for incredible power. He defeated his adopted brother and his father,  
and threw his father off the same cliff his father had thrown him off  
when he was a child. Kazuya became ruler of the Mishima corporate  
empire, with his adoptive brother as lieutenant. In Tekken 2, the  
thought to be dead Heihachi returned. Jun Kazama, an agent for the  
environmental agency, joined the second Tekken tournament to investigate  
rumors of pollution and such by the Mishima empire. Along the way, she  
became associated with the Angel, who was vying with Devil for Kazuya's  
soul. She made it to the end of the tournament and faced Kazuya  
himself...she won back his soul to Angel and became pregnant with his  
child. Heihachi then reappeared on the scene and threw Kazuya into a  
volcano, regaining his throne. Jun disappeared from the scene and gave  
birth the Jin Kazama, Kazuya's son and Heihachi's grandson. He showed  
some traces of contamination by his father's devil, and incredible  
potential in the martial arts, along with the potential for Mishima  
style martial arts - only those of the Mishima bloodline could produce  
the distinctive "electric" ki used in that style. When Toshin was  
released and attacked, he went after the most powerful warriors in the  
world - fighters in the previous Tekken tournaments (1 and 2). He found  
Jun and devoured her soul when Jin was still a teenager. Jin remembered  
the stories his mother had told about his father and went looking for  
Heihachi. Heihachi recognized him and took the boy under his wing,  
training him in the Mishima school but with a gentler hand than he had  
Kazuya. Five years later, hearing rumors about Toshin's blood granting  
immortality and seeing Jin's desire to avenge his mother, Heihachi held  
the third Tekken tournament to attract great fighters and by proxy  
Toshin. Toshin fought in the tournament, and the last match came down  
to Jin vs. Toshin.  
  
Prologue - What Came Before  
Part A: Toshin Destroyed...or is it?  
  
Jin Kazama stepped out of the bath. He was 19 years old, almost 20.  
And he was ready to face death. Standing at 5' 9'' and 165 pounds, Jin  
had a superbly muscular physique. With virtually no body fat at all and  
rock hard muscles, plus mastery of two schools of martial arts - one of  
which was among the most feared in the world - what could make him so  
sure he was about to die?  
  
Jin pondered his upcoming fight with the massive green skinned warrior  
called Ogre. He knew that Ogre must be Toshin, the demon that had  
killed his mother and countless other powerful martial artists. Ogre's  
height and weight seemed to vary from fight to fight, but all agreed  
that he was an incredible fighter. His grandfather Heihachi had grunted  
in surprise a few times at some moves they had seen Ogre use.  
Apparently, many of them were very similar to those an old friend of  
Heihachi's father's, Wang Jinrei. Heihachi thought that Ogre absorbed  
the souls of those it killed and took their memories and abilities...and  
therefore might know may of Jun Kazama's moves and be ready for them.  
Therefore, Heihachi advised that Jin use primarily moves from Mishima  
style martial arts and be on the lookout for others. Heihachi had spent  
hours drilling the boy in the styles of those known to have been taken  
by Toshin - Wang Jinrei, the strange "wrestler" known as Armorking, his  
mother, a muy thai kickboxer named Bruce Irvine, his uncle Lee Chaolan,  
tae kwan doe expert Baek do San and others. Many of the competitors who  
had lost in this most recent tournament were defeated by Ogre's intimate  
knowledge of their skills from having absorbed their masters. Jin had  
spent dozens of hours watching footage of these now dead masters, and he  
had fought against their disciples before they were lost too to Ogre.  
He was as ready as was physically and mentally possible...it was time to  
avenge his mother. The battle would be well nigh impossible and he  
realized there was a good chance he would die, but at the very least he  
would weaken it enough that his grandfather would be able to avenge him.  
  
Jin put on his fighting outfit - loose black pants, with a stylized  
flame on his right thigh, and his father's old sparring gloves. Jin  
chose not to wear a shirt, as he had seen too many fighters go down to  
dirty tactics while he was on the streets looking for his grandfather.  
Donning the worn red fingerless leather gloves, he looked at the studs  
covering the backs. He imagined the hours his father must have spent  
fighting with these gloves, not to mention the hours Jin himself had  
worn them. Somehow, they were still in impeccable shape. Performing a  
few rapid jabs to loosen himself up, Jin brought his hands together in a  
meditative pose and summoned his family power, wrapping himself in a  
shield of red lightning. As it had in recent months, Jin heard a faint  
strange, somehow sinister voice as he let the lightning play about him.  
Jin had discovered that while he could not keep the lightning flowing  
for long, while it did he was well nigh invulnerable to almost any  
attack. Unfortunately, it took a moment of concentration to create, and  
was almost impossible to sustain for longer than a few seconds,  
requiring concentration and time one simply did not have in a serious  
battle. However, it was so potentially useful! Jin had been practicing  
for the past year, each time managing to hold on to the lightning for a  
moment longer. Lately, each time he fell into the trance he had heard  
this voice...whispering about power. Jin remembered his mother's  
cautionary tales of the Devil that were told regularly throughout his  
childhood, and the voice always seemed somehow WRONG, as if it was  
diseased and corrupt. Since the tournament began, Jin had know that it  
was now time to face his greatest challenge ever...Ogre. Toshin. The  
demon that had killed his mother. The demon that had only ever been  
defeated once. The demon that he had sworn to destroy, even at the cost  
of his life. His life...what about his soul? Perhaps it was time to  
listen more closely to the voice.... Like his father before him, Jin's  
anger was driving him into corruption. Unlike his father, he had his  
mother's influence and thus did not completely fall under the Devil's  
influence. He had not quite sold his soul to the Devil yet...but he was  
on the edge. The Devil had already taught him how to power his body  
with his own life force, becoming impossibly fast and strong at the cost  
of his body. It was time to use that ability as he had never used it  
before...time to defeat the Ogre.  
  
Jin stepped out into the dark arena. The lights turned on, revealing a  
replica of an aged Aztec temple. Appropriate given his opponent, he  
thought to himself. Stopping at the center of the Arena, Jin essayed a  
few quick jabs and kicks, limbering up his body. Jin settled into a  
ready karate stance, searching for any signs of his opponent. Suddenly,  
his massive green hued opponent loomed out of the darkness, leading in  
with his right leg. Ogre literally jumped in to Jin with his right foot  
extended. Taken unawares, Jin took the hit right in the gut and was  
knocked down and back several feet. Jin began to do a kickup, but Ogre  
threw himself head over heels and flipped through the air to land on  
Jin's prone body, slamming him back down to the ground. Recognizing an  
attack from the Mishima style, Jin rolled over and stood up, immediately  
settling back into his basic stance with his guard up.  
  
Ogre stood up, confident of victory. He had expected more of a  
challenge from the son of Kazuya Mishima...even though he had found  
Kazuya half dead at the base of a Volcano, Kazuya had still put up more  
of a fight than more than half of his other victims. Noting Jin's  
stance, Ogre charged forward leading with his left shoulder.  
  
Jin stood calmly as Ogre charged forward. At the last moment, Jin  
sidestepped as Ogre moved by and stopped. While Ogre was still  
recovering from his miss, Jin crouched slightly and moved forward  
imperceptibly before bringing his right fist up in a blindingly fast  
uppercut. His arm was sheathed in red lightning as it hit Ogre directly  
under the jaw, sending the massive green warrior flying up several feet  
in the air. Not giving his opponent time to come down out of the air,  
Jin crouched down slightly and dashed forward again in one seamless  
motion, performing another massive right uppercut to Ogre's back,  
forcing the warrior back up into the air. Standing from the uppercut,  
Jin continued with a pair of left and right jabs to Ogre's torso,  
boosting his opponent up and back a little more. Ready to finish his  
devastating series of attacks, Jin repeated his crouching dash once more  
so he was positioned directly underneath his opponent, then came up in a  
leaping left uppercut, hitting his opponent cleanly in the spine and  
sending Ogre flying away in a parabola, landing heavily on the ground.  
  
Cursing his own overconfidence, Ogre got up, enraged, ready to bring his  
true powers forward. He was caught completely unawares as Jin dashed  
forward, seized him by the shoulders, and performed a trademark Mishima  
style move - Jin headbutted Ogre right between the eyes, knocking Ogre  
down again. His eyes blinded with stars, Ogre rolled up immediately  
after hitting the ground, only to see Jin moving forward in yet another  
crouching dash and hitting him with another powerful rising left  
uppercut.  
  
Jin grunted as he landed from his jumping left uppercut. This fight was  
a farce! Ogre had barely put up any resistance at all, and his only hit  
had been his initial kick and followup somersault. Still, it was better  
to play it safe. Seeing Ogre land on the ground, Jin decided to perform  
the trademark Mishima somersault that Ogre had used.  
  
This time, when Ogre landed on the ground, he decided to wait a moment  
before getting up - after all, the last few times immediately standing  
had been met with disastrous results. Seeing Jin begin his somersault,  
Ogre rolled to the side and stood up as Jin landed. Ogre had taken a  
great deal of damage, and it was time to even the score. He crouched  
down slightly and stepped back, weaving his arms in a complex pattern as  
he pulled on his ki.  
  
Jin stood up just in time to see Ogre finish his weaving and get ready  
to leap forward in a massive right punch. Immediately recognizing one  
of Wang Jinrey's trademark attacks, Jin immediately lowered his torso  
and charged forward in a tackle. Hitting Ogre in the midsection just as  
he was about to punch, Jin thanked his lucky stars that he hit first.  
Tackling his opponent to the ground, Jin landed 4 alternating left and  
right punches to the face before pulling Ogre's arm to the side and  
dislocating it. Standing up, Jin backed away a few feet as Ogre stood  
up in pain.  
  
Ogre was in severe pain and VERY angry. Nobody had ever hurt him so  
badly before, and he had barely damaged the young whelp at all! It was  
time to show his true power. AAAARRRRGHHH!  
  
Jin looked on as Ogre let out an incredible scream of pain and rage.  
Had he won so easily? How could it be? Ogre's skill began rippling,  
and dents appeared...almost as if someone was trying to get out. At  
first, Jin dared hope that those Toshin had defeated and consumed were  
now free...but then hope changed into horror as it became evident that  
whatever was breaking free was not human by any means of the word.  
Suddenly, immense brown wings sprouted from Ogre's back. His slightly  
curved horns grew massively in size and became sharp and pointed. His  
skin burst open as his entire body grew several times larger. His teeth  
erupted into massive fangs, his hands and feet sprouted  
claws...revealing a huge fur covered bipedal beast with wings and a  
massive head. True Ogre had appeared.  
  
Toshin roared. It had been centuries since he had last shown his true  
form. It focused its beady eyes on the mortal creature that had forced  
it to reveal its true power.  
  
"SO, MORTAL. SEE WHAT YOU HAVE BROUGHT UPON YOURSELF! I WILL ENJOY  
TAKING YOU." rumbled the massive beast.  
  
Jin assumed the basic Mishima stance and wordlessly beckoned to Toshin.  
Enraged, Toshin rushed forward impossibly fast and punched at the small  
human standing in front of him. Jin prepared to perform the Mishima  
crouching dash and duck under the punch, but was shocked to see that  
Toshin's right arm actually extended in length and rushed at him  
impossibly fast. Not given time to crouch dash, Jin brought his arms up  
in guard. Although he was pushed back slightly, he managed to stop  
Toshin's massive clawed hand in time. Unexpectedly, Toshin suddenly  
pushed his arm up and further slightly over Jin's guard and grabbed Jin  
by the throat. Squeezing, Toshin broke Jin's collar bones and dropped  
him to the ground. Retracting his arm, Toshin angled his head down and  
headbutted Jin's prone form. Scooping him up with his horns, Toshin  
threw Jin into the air. Jumping forward in a somersault, Toshin  
intersected with Jin in midair and hit him several times, forcing Jin  
higher into the air. As Jin landed, Toshin spun around several times,  
lashing Jin's prone body with his tail. As Jin stood up, Toshin flared  
his wings and swung his head around, breathing fire. Jin was caught in  
the inferno and spun around, disoriented and attempting to pat out his  
burning clothes. Roaring with laughter, Toshin crossed his arms and  
focused his power. Glowing with sparkling purple ki, Toshin slid  
forward in a spinning elbow, hitting Jin in the jaw and knocking him  
across the Arena.  
  
Jin stood up in great pain. Fortunately, he had not been wearing a  
shirt, so there were not any truly serious burns caused by lingering  
flames. However, his hair and eyebrows had been burned off, and his  
pants were suffering serious damage. His father's gloves had not been  
damaged, but it was hardly surprising given the fact that they were  
capable of conducting lightning. Toshin flapped his wings, and rose  
into the air and dashed toward Jin horns first. Jin regarded the figure  
of the approaching beast, and, desperate, reached for the power offered  
by the voice. Bringing his hands together, Jin meditated and brought  
his shield of lightning into existence. Roaring in shock, Toshin was  
unable to arrest his dive and ran into the shield. While he was not  
damaged, he bounced off into the air. Drawing upon the power the  
demonic voice offered, Jin changed his stance slightly. The electric  
shield enveloping his body shrank down into rivers of lightning running  
over his body. Jin drew on his own life force, and charged forward in a  
crouching dash faster than he ever had before in his life. Coming up in  
a wicked rising right uppercut, he caught Toshin in the spine. As the  
demonic power faded, Jin brought his arms back and snapped out a  
powerful right kick straight up into Toshin.  
  
Jin's devastating hits caused Toshin to roar in pain and shock. Despite  
his intimate knowledge of Mishima and Kazama style martial arts, he had  
no recollection of these attacks. Flapping his wings, Toshin righted  
himself and landed heavily on the ground.  
  
Without giving Toshin any time to collect itself, Jin hit Toshin in the  
chest with a spinning left backfist. Turning back, Jin hit Toshin in  
the head with a powerful right roundhouse kick. As Toshin staggered,  
Jin hit him in the back of his head with a right straight punch. He  
finished his mother's trademark White Heron combo with a right sweep.  
As Toshin landed, Jin crouched down and dashed forward. As he came  
close to Toshin's soon to be prone form, Jin stuck out his right leg and  
went into a spinning sweep kick. Finally, Jin jumped high into the air,  
coming down heavily on Toshin's prone form with his right fist and leg  
first. Backing up a little, Jin awaited Toshin's next attack.  
  
Toshin rolled over and stood up. He immediately crouched down and poked  
at Jin's midsection with a left jab. Jin blocked the attack, but was  
unprepared for Toshin's followup. Toshin rose in a very high left kick,  
hitting Jin below the jaw. His foot continued up and then came down  
again, hitting Jin on top of his head with a powerful heel slam. Toshin  
balanced on his right leg and continued with a low left kick at Jin's  
shins, then another at Jin's torso. The momentum of the kicks pushed  
Toshin forward even as the impacts forced Jin back. Toshin's next kick  
was just barely out of range and missed, but the sixth hit Jin in the  
head again. Staggering back, Jin collected himself and caught Toshin's  
seventh left kick. Pulling back on it, Jin forced Toshin to the ground  
and applied pressure, dislocating it at the knee. Jin backed up  
slightly to give himself a moment to recuperate.  
  
Toshin roared and kicked his leg forward slightly, snapping it back into  
place. Standing, he flared his wings slightly and prepared to blast Jin  
with more fire. Recognizing the signs of the flame attack from the last  
time, Jin took a chance and began his and his father's most powerful  
attack. Crouching down, Jin summoned the Mishima lightning. Toshin let  
loose his flames, but they passed harmlessly over Jin's head. Toshin  
attempted to angle them down, but could not without burning his own  
bulky frame. Crackling with power, Jin moved toward Toshin while  
turning slowly. After turning in two complete turns, Jin was positioned  
perfectly directly underneath Toshin's Jaw. Jin let loose the ultimate  
attack of the Mishima style: "SUPER SPINNING GODFIST!" Jin released all  
the power he had built during his slow approach into one massive left  
uppercut, hitting Toshin's unguarded torso while he was still breathing  
fire. The massive attack sent the beast flying in the air. It broke  
two of Toshin's massive ribs and his breastbone. Jin's fist kept going  
right through Toshin's chest unimpeded. The lightning conducted into  
Toshin's chest, cooking him from the inside out and destroying his heart  
in one massive jolt. Jin poured all his rage and hate from the past  
five years through his harm, and literally blew the demon into two  
pieces.  
  
Jin looked incredulously at his bloodied fist. Looking at the carnage  
in the room, only now noticing his broken bones, he collapsed exhausted  
in a dead faint.  
  
A humming glow permeated the room. Toshin's corpse began to vibrate.  
Glowing, it slowly began dissolving into an smokey gray cloud. The  
wisps of smoke drifted into the center of the room, forming ghostly  
images of the fighters who had been devoured by Toshin over the aeons.  
Some had been drained too much and collapsed into emptiness. Others  
solidified into quasi reality and shot out of the replica temple,  
eventually landing in random spots across the globe, forming bodies and  
becoming once again the fighters who were devoured. Many of them were  
nearly dead, but they would recover.  
  
Lee Chaolan awoke in a dark alley in Hong Kong, wearing black jeans and  
his favorite unicorn emblazoned jacket. The silver haired devil  
painfully stood up and went hunting for food.  
  
Wang Jinrey found himself in a Tibetan temple, and began the slow  
process of recuperation.  
  
Baek Doo San appeared in front of the Law dojo. Marshall Law found his  
former enemy lying in the gutter, and took pity on the tortured Tae Kwan  
Doe master.  
  
Kazuya Mishima found himself at the base of the cliff his father had  
thrown him off of as a boy, the cliff he had thrown his father off of as  
a man.  
  
More and more glowing wisps of energy, glowing SOULS, left the temple.  
Finally, there was only one left. This one took the form of a raven  
haired beautiful Japanese woman. It drew closer to Jin's unconscious  
form...the completely drained wreck of a man that was its son. Jun  
Kazama cried for her boy as she saw the tell tale traits of Devil's  
influence and thus did not notice one final dark silhouette arising from  
Toshin's corpse.  
  
PAIN. PAIN!!!! Pain on an order it had never felt before. The dark  
soul coalesced into the form of a ghostly werewolf. HUNGER! Never in  
all it's existence had this spirit felt the need for nourishment as now.  
Where? What? It felt a warmth nearby...a food source!  
  
Jun Kazama finally sensed an evil presence behind her...too late. She  
turned and was attacked by the dark werewolf. Neither of them totally  
corporate, they attacked each other on a spiritual plane. Finally, the  
werewolf's hunger and lust won over Jun's spirited resistance and it bit  
deeply into her. She knew that if the werewolf...if the last vestiges  
of Toshin won, it would turn on Jin next. Drawing on the power of the  
Angel that had once merged with her to defeat Kazuya's Devil, she seized  
the dark spirit and pulled it with her out into the world. The rays of  
the rising sun attacked the dark werewolf...Jin and Toshin had battled  
for over an hour, and it had taken most of the night for the werewolf to  
assemble itself. Howling in pain, it tore off as much of Jun's soul as  
it could for the moment and fled. Damaged, Jun plummeted to earth and  
landed in a grassy meadow in the heart of China.  
  
A nearby village of amazons saw the bright light streaking down through  
the sky and warded themselves against evil. What new thing had invaded  
the valley of Jusenkyou?  
  
End Part A  
Prologue to be Continued in Part B: A Dark Night in Nerima  
  
Notes:  
This is the only fight in this fic that doesn't have Ranma and Ryouga in  
it. What do you think? Please send C&C (PLEASE!) to  
nhojuil@hotmail.com  
  
A Dark Night in Nerima will be coming out soon. It has a Ranma vs.  
Ryouga fight in it. It'll also include much more prose as opposed to  
action in it.  
  
For Tekken aficionados out there, commentary and how to for the moves  
that Jin, Ogre, and True Ogre do are available in an alternate version  
you can find in my webpage. Note that certain moves like the Demon Step  
Pedal and the Devil Jin stance I've used in this chapter were first  
introduced in Tekken Tag, not Tekken 3. For the purposes of this fic,  
I'm assuming that Jin already knew those moves when he fought Ogre and  
True Ogre. This will be true for all Tekken moves in all chapters of  
this fic, including Chapter 1. Also, I am looking for beta readers for  
this fic, preferably with some knowledge of Tekken. I am also looking  
for someone who can help me with move descriptions, long strings, etc.  
I have not played all TTT characters extensively, and there are certain  
combos where I am not sure what they look like or even if they are  
possible, like the Electric Shield + Devil Jin WGF combo I used in this  
fic. I talked to 5 or 6 Jin players, not ONE of which knew if it was  
actually possible in game play! If interested, please e-mail me.  
  
--  
Nhojuil  
AIM: ZerodotJander  
E-mail: nhojuil@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.geocities.com/nhojuilbook/  
  
"It is said that your life passes before your eyes before you die. This  
is true. The process is called living." -- Terry Pratchett 


	2. Chapter 1 The First Match: The Old Ame...

Disclaimer: None of the characters and most of the moves aren't mine.  
I'm just borrowing them. Don't sue.  
  
Background:  
  
Tekken is a fighting game for Arcade/PSX/PS2. In Tekken 3, a demon  
named Toshin AKA Ogre absorbed the life essences of the strongest  
fighters in the world, the participants in previous Tekken Games. Ogre  
was defeated in Tekken 3, all the fighters that had been absorbed  
were released. However, the essence of Toshin was not completely  
destroyed and bonded with the soul of Jun Kazama (a woman in Tekken 2).  
Jun broke free, but a part of her remained with Toshin. In an attempt  
to regain its power, Toshin assumed the form of an Unknown woman with a  
ghostly aura and summoned the greatest warriors in the world - the  
competitors in all the Tekken tournaments. The competitors were  
ordered to battle for their souls until one pair remained standing, at  
which point Toshin would take the souls of the defeated and free the  
victorious pair. Of course, it was lying, but the fighters had no  
choice. Ranma and Ryouga had happened to be in China searching for  
Jusenkyo and were tending to the wounded Jun Kazama who they discovered  
in a field. When a magical vortex appeared to drag Jun in, they  
foolishly followed and became one of the pairs of contestants fighting  
for their lives.  
  
Ranma 1/2 is an Anime/Manga. Ranma Saotome is the main character, he's  
a Japanese kid who's a martial artist. There's a hidden place in China  
called Jusenkyou with cursed springs, you fall in and from then on cold  
water changes you into something, hot water changes you back. If you  
fall into the spring of drowned man or woman, you can remove your  
curse. Ranma is cursed to change into a girl. He's got 3 fiancees due  
to various events too complicated to quickly explain, and another girl  
chasing after him. Akane is the one he really loves, Shampoo and Ukyo  
he likes, and Kodachi is insane. All are martial artists. This occurs  
after the end of the Manga. Akane was murdered by the other fiancees  
while Ranma was incapacitated by Kodachi. Ryouga is an old friend/rival  
of Ranmas who gets lost incredibly easily. He changes into a pig, who  
Akane nicknamed P-chan and slept with not knowing it was Ryouga.  
He hates Ranma, but is also sort of his friend. Both Ranma and Ryouga's  
ki blasts have the capacity to destroy a SUV in one blast at this point.  
They bumped into each other on one of the periodic trips they made to  
try and find Jusenkyo (neither has yet thought to learn Mandarin and  
ask) and were keeping a temporary uneasy truce while they searched.  
Ryouga blames Ranma for Akane's death, but accepts that he needs to  
train harder to avenge Akane.  
  
Ranma's Special Attacks -  
  
KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGIRUKEN AKA CHESTNUT FIST - using ki, he speeds his  
punches to several hundred per second for a brief period  
  
MUOKO TAKABISHA - A ki blast that draws power from Ranma's emotion of  
confidence  
  
HIRYU SHOTEN HA - Ranma moves in a spiral around his opponent then  
uppercuts thin air, creating a ki tornado  
  
Ryouga's Special Attacks -  
  
Bandanna Throw - Ryouga has an endless supply of polka-dotted yellow  
bandannas, he can stiffen/sharpen them with ki and throw them.  
  
BAKUSAI TENKETSU AKA BREAKING POINT - He uses ki to strike the  
ground/a boulder and breaks it. Doesn't work on people.  
  
SHI SHI HOUKODAN - A ki blast that draws power from Ryouga's emotion  
of depression.  
  
PERFECT SHI SHI HOUKODAN - The ultimate version of Ryouga's ki attack,  
it hits everything in the area around him with incredible force.  
  
This is the first match Ranma and Ryouga fight - against Forrest Law  
and Paul Phoenix.  
  
Chapter 1 - First Match: The Old American and Bruce Lee  
  
Ranma and Ryouga looked at their opponents. Forrest Law was an  
analogue to Ranma - deadly fast, but very strong. Paul Pheonix was  
Ryouga's counterpart - slower, less agile, less flexible - but  
massively strong. An unearthly voice boomed out "Ranma Saotome and  
Ryouga Hibiki versus Forrest Law and Paul Pheonix!" announcing the  
match.  
  
Law stepped forward and assumed a loose Jeet Kun Do stance, bouncing on  
the balls of his feet. Ranma walked up to Law, and stopped about 3  
feet away. Not recognizing Law's unique family stance, he fell into a  
basic Anything Goes stance, i.e., pretty much the same as Law's -  
formless, fluid, ready to react to anything. Law had never heard of  
this particular opponent before. He decided to test Ranma's abilities  
with a quick left jab. Ranma saw the punch coming and barely managed  
to raise his arms to block the jab.  
  
"Man, you're fast!" said Ranma. Law grinned and replied "You're not so  
slow yourself...DRAGON TAIL!" as he suddenly crouched down, balanced on  
his hands, and spun both his legs forward in a sweep. Taken by  
surprise by the sudden attack in the middle of a conversation, Ranma  
didn't react in time and had his feet swept out from under him. He  
landed on his back as Law stood up. Ranma immediately performed a  
kickup into Law's chest, but Law blocked his legs and Ranma landed  
immediately in front of Law. In the moment he needed to steady  
himself, Law performed four left jabs right after each other. Ranma  
took the first three right on the jaw, but managed to block the last  
one. Law continued seamlessly with a right punch to the face, a right  
elbow to Ranma's gut, and a right backfist to his face, all blocked by  
Ranma. He then returned to his basic stance without an opening for  
Ranma to counter attack. Ranma shook his head to clear his mind and  
decided to go on the offensive. He started delivering a series of  
rapid jabs, alternating right and left. All of them were blocked, but  
Ranma simply continued and didn't let up. He slowly forced his  
opponent back, waiting for Law's guard to break under the constant  
assault.  
  
Law was in trouble. This guy was as fast as he was, if not even  
faster. He couldn't lower his guard if he didn't want to be hit  
repeatedly, and he couldn't counter attack without lowering his guard.  
Law nodded at Paul and suddenly ran away from Ranma, tagging out to his  
partner.  
  
Ranma stopped his barrage of punches as Paul entered the ring.  
Anticipating Paul to be much slower, he snapped out a high right kick.  
Instead of dodging or blocking it, Paul grabbed the leg and twisted it,  
flipping Ranma over onto the ground. He then jumped on top of Ranma  
and started delivering alternating left and right punches to Ranma's  
face. Ranma grabbed Paul's left arm on the second punch and pulled,  
flipping them over so Paul was on the bottom. Not releasing his hold,  
Ranma turned and pulled, dislocating Paul's left shoulder. He released  
his opponent, thinking Paul out of the match.  
  
Paul stood up, in pain. He had a lot more left in him, however. He  
grabbed his left arm with his right and twisted, popping his arm back  
into the socket. He snorted, and prepared to deal his trademark move -  
"PHOENIX SMASHER!" He dashed forward while crouching in one smooth  
movement and delivered a massive right punch. Ranma barely managed to  
block the attack and was driven back several feet by it.  
  
Ranma grunted. "Heh. That's a good punch you have there. Now, try  
one of mine." As he spoke, Ranma dashed forward, seeming to blur and  
teleport to right in front of Paul and delivered a massive uppercut,  
right through Paul's guard. As Paul went flying, Ranma jumped into the  
air with him and delivered a flipkick. The impact of the kick kept  
Paul up in the air as Ranma landed. "KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGIRUKEN!" Law  
watched in horror as Ranma delivered more than a hundred punches in the  
space of a second. He could feel the gusts of wind Ranma's missed  
punches were creating. Law ran out before Paul landed, but was  
intercepted by Ryouga. Looking at the boy in the spotted yellow  
bandana, Law dashed forward and kneed Ryouga, causing him to fly back.  
Law ran back behind Ranma and grabbed him from behind by the neck.  
Pull Ranma back over his knee, Law delivered a crushing blow to Ranma's  
chest, breaking two ribs. Ranma collapsed onto the ground just as  
Ryouga came back and delivered a punch to Law's jaw. The impact sent  
Law flying back several feet. As Law fell, Ryouga pulled Ranma to his  
feet. Seeing Paul getting up behind Ryouga, Ranma nodded to Ryouga to  
pull out the ki blasts. "MOUKO TAKABISHA!" "SHI SHI HOUKODAN!" Law  
and Paul barely had time to see the massive balls of energy heading for  
them before they were enveloped. To them, it felt like being crushed  
by a massive fist at they same time they were being punched by a giant.  
  
To Ranma and Ryouga's amazement, Law and Paul staggered to their feet.  
Law looked at Paul and nodded. Law dashed forward at Ryouga, but  
suddenly slowed and came to a halt about a yard away. Law extended his  
fist to within an inch of Ryouga's abdomen, and suddenly punched  
forward extremely fast, dealing a heavy blow to Ryouga's solar plexus.  
Doubling over in pain, Ryouga was caught unaware by a uppercut Paul  
performed to his chest. Ryouga was sent flying into the air, and was  
kicked one last time by Law as he came down.  
  
While Law and Paul had been performing their combo on Ryouga, Ranma had  
been circling around them in an ever tighter spiral. As Ryouga landed  
just outside Ranma's circle, Ranma delivered an uppercut at the space  
between Law and Paul, apparently missing. "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" Out of  
nowhere, a massive tornado erupted from the ground, sending Law and  
Paul flying up hundreds of feet. Paul fell like a stone and hit the  
ground HARD, but Law managed to right himself and landed on his feet  
next to Ranma (hey, he's got practice landing from all those  
backflips). Not expecting Law to have landed without serious injury,  
Ranma was taken unawares as Law fired a very rapid series of  
alternating punches into his side, finishing with an uppercut that sent  
Ranma flying.  
  
Ryouga got up from Law and Paul's combo and saw Law punch Ranma.  
Ryouga was even slower than usual in his injured state and tried to  
think of a way to attack Law without being countered. Inspiration  
struck. "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Law turned to Ryouga, anticipating some  
sort of attack. Instead, Ryouga stabbed his fingers into the ground,  
sending up a shower of rocks and dust. "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" "BAKUSAI  
TENKETSU!" "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Ryouga repeatedly  
performed the breaking point at the same spot as fast as he could, not  
giving the ground time to explode out and relax. Finally, under  
repeated assault, the ground exploded, sending dozens of rocks and  
hundreds of sharp small shards toward Law. Law watched in horror as  
the barrage threatened to break every bone in his body.  
  
Paul got up from his fall, amazed that arms and legs weren't broken.  
Seeing Law about to be hit by a hail of rocks, he ran forward and  
tackled Law out of the way. As they landed, Paul released Law and  
rolled. Standing up, he found himself standing next to Ranma, who was  
just beginning to rise. Paul crouched down very slightly, and focused  
all his ki, all his pain, all his anger into his right arm and  
delivered a single incredible blow. "BURNING FIST!" he screamed, as he  
hit Ranma with enough force to kill an Elephant. Ranma raised his arms  
to block to no avail, and was sent flying.  
  
Ranma landed in the most pain he'd ever been in in his life. Worse  
than the Neko-ken training. Worse than the full body cat tongue. This  
exquisite agony was beyond anything he'd ever experienced. If it  
hadn't been for the ki he summoned to an attempt to buffer the attack,  
he'd probably be dead by now. He staggered to his feet, and looked at  
Paul.  
  
Ryouga watched on in horror as Ranma went flying. He'd had plenty of  
experience hitting Ranma, and knew he'd never managed a blow of that  
strength. Finding that not only was he less capable than Ranma, but  
also apparently weaker than this gaijin who didn't even perform ki  
attacks...Ryouga sank into a deeper and deeper depression.  
  
Ranma saw Ryouga standing, not moving. Realizing why, he drew as much  
ki as he could and added it to his defensive aura. He dashed at Law  
and Paul and started jabbing randomly at his opponents. Pushing  
himself to near amagiruken speeds (he couldn't afford to use any ki to  
actually perform the chestnut fist), he started taunting Ryouga even as  
he forced Law and Paul towards the eternally lost boy. "You're so  
weak, Ryouga. You couldn't defeat either of these two. The American's  
an old man, almost fifty, and he hits harder than you do. The Chinese  
is faster than you'll ever be. Even if you were there when Shampoo and  
the rest attacked, you wouldn't have been any use. You're pathetic.  
Akane's dead, and you wouldn't have made any difference at all."  
  
As he heard Ranma's words, Ryouga's depression and anger grew. With  
that last remark, he broke. "PERFECT SHI SHI HOUKODAN!!!"  
  
When the dust cleared, Paul and Law were knocked out and bleeding.  
Ranma was lying on the ground, panting and coughing up blood. "Not  
bad, P-Chan." "Dont...call...me...that." panted Ryouga. The two boys  
were completely drained. "Just think," groaned Ranma. "There's at  
least 9 more fights to go...and they aren't going to get any easier."  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Notes:  
A Prologue is underway. Please send C&C (PLEASE!) to nhojuil@hotmail.com  
  
--  
Nhojuil  
AIM: ZerodotJander  
E-mail: nhojuil@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.geocities.com/nhojuilbook/  
  
"It is said that your life passes before your eyes before you die. This  
is true. The process is called living." -- Terry Pratchett 


End file.
